


tell them as it is

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Next Gen, and their son - Freeform, sweet lesbians, the truth, written for lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indigo has something to tell his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell them as it is

"Ok," Indigo breathed, glaring at himself in the mirror. "You can do this. Just go in there. Tell them you're gay. You can do it."

He stood up at attention, his blue eyes bright, dark hair swept side ways to show both his eyes, for confidence as his mom always chimed.

He could do this.

Turning, he raced out of the bathroom and bursts into the living room, declaring, "Mom!"

His parents turned their imploring eyes to him, and Indigo panicked, his confidence gone, he quickly snapped, "You're gay! _Shit_!" That is _not_ what he wanted to say.

On the couch Rose and Juleka blinked at their son, raising very high brows at him. Before Juleka smiled. "It's ok Indie," his mom reassured.

"I'm so happy for you!" his other mom gushed, a huge smile blooming over her face.

Indigo for his part sighed relief, offering them a small smile.

Till his mom leant forward, her blue eyes flashing playfully. "So, does he have a cute butt?"

 _"MOM!"_ Indigo shouted, red faced.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this comic: http://gilmobobo.tumblr.com/post/140932154361/i-really-love-this-vine-and-soleil-and-her-dads


End file.
